Pretty Cure Summer Time
by arcaris
Summary: How about a little vacation. Super heroes need one too!
1. Chapter 1

(Honoka's Place)

Nagisa: This watermelon is so good!

Honoka: Yeah! Thanks for this Mai-san.

Mai: No problem. Dad brought a lot of these last night. So I thought I could share this to everyone.

Nagisa: Yup! Alright! It's official! It's Summer! Summer time means fun time. We can eat lots of foods we like, play all the games we want and travel any place we want. So guys, do you have any idea how to spend our summer vacation before school starts?

Saki: Uhm...how about hiking? It's a good exercise.

Nagisa: Hmm... it's good, but it's tiring...

Mepple: You need that-mepo. It's better than slacking off and not doing anything-mepo.

Nagisa: Shut up Mepple!

Honoka: How about we visit the aquarium.

Nagisa: Been there...

Mai: How about the art museum?

Nagisa: Visit that many times...

Sanae: Honoka, Hikari-san is here.

Hikari: Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting.

Honoka: No problem.

Saki: Come Hikari! Have some watermelon.

Hikari: Thank you. What's the matter Nagisa-san?

Nagisa: Hikari...

Hikari: Yes?

Nagisa: What would you like to do during summer vacation?

Hikari: Uhm...I don't have any plans particularly. I have to help Akane-san in the café.

Nagisa: Well... you're right. Hmm...

Saki: How about having a party with everyone. I'm sure we gonna have lots of fun.

Nagisa: Party?... Yeah! Let's have a party. A summer vacation party! Let's invite everyone at Honoka's place and enjoy our summer vacation here together.

Honoka: That sounds great! But, I don't think my house isn't big enough to accommodate such many people.

Nagisa: eh! I guess you're right. Hmm...but still, it'll be great if we could spend this summer vacation with all of them. Maybe a week.

Honoka: How about we go to the beach and have a party there. It's summer anyway, right?

Nagisa: Yeah! The beach. That's a great idea!

Saki: Sounds fun. We just have to tell everyone about it.

Mai: But the question is, which beach should we go? Some beach we know might be crowded with people. It'll be a trouble if people saw the fairies. We have to do some preparation for the party as well.

Nagisa: Hmm...I know!

Honoka, Hikari, Saki, Mai: What is it?

Nagisa: ...eh! Well... how about we call Karen? She'll be a great help.

Sigh!

Nagisa: What's the matter?

(An hour later)

Karen: Thank you for inviting us over. You have a wonderful place Honoka-san.

Honoka: Thank you! Please make yourself at home.

Sanae: (bringing tea over) My! My! It's so nice to see our house being crowded with guests once in a while. Here you go!

Honoka: Thank you obaa-chan.

Komachi: It's so nice to be here. Have some daifuku obaa-chan.

Sanae: Why, thank you...

Komachi: I am Komachi. Nice to meet you.

Karen: I'm Karen.

Sanae: So nice to meet you two, too. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go shopping for dinner. I'll leave you here for a while, Honoka dear.

Honoka: Okay obaa-chan. Take care!

Sanae: Later dear. (Left)

Komachi: Your grandmother is so kind Honoka-san.

Honoka: Yeah! Thank you.

Karen: Okay! You mentioned earlier that you wanted to have a party at the beach with everyone this entire week, is that right?

Komachi: That's kind of fun! But isn't a week too long?

Nagisa: Uhm...Yes! We kinda need a little help. So, what can you suggest?

Karen: Hmm... okay! First thing is the place. There's a lot of beach here, and there's many of us. We could use a private beach since the fairies will celebrate with us.

Mipple: We want to celebrate too-mipo.

Choppy: But is there such place where no other people can see us-chopi?

Komachi: Maybe some of our friends may know about a secret place.

Karen: ...

Saki: We can have a summer vacation at the Fairy World?

Flappy: That won't do-lapi. Besides, its fun being here in your world-lapi.

Saki: Well, if you say so. But, is there a beach in the fairy world.

Karen: ...

Hikari: I believe it's difficult searching a place like that.

Honoka: You might be right. Beaches is the best place for summer vacation.

Karen: ...

Saki: Hey Flappy! Is there any beaches at the other world.

Flappy: I don't know-lapi

Karen: ...

Komachi: What's the matter Karen?

Karen: I think I know someone who can help us. Let's go the café and meet them there. This place is quite far for them.

Nagisa: Who's them?

(Two hours later, at the cafe.)

Nagisa: Cakes here is so yummy! This is heaven!

Mepple: If you keep eating like that, you will never have a boyfriend-mepo.

Nagisa: What?

Minami: Party at the beach for a whole week? That will be nice. I think I know just a place.

Nagisa: Really! That's great!

Saki: A summer vacation at the beach for the week is a bit too long for me.

Mai: Yeah! I think so too.

Komachi: then how about three days and two nights? How about it?

Nagisa: That should be fine. But I hope others are fine with that too.

Minami: Let's fix that schedule for everyone so they won't have any conflicts with their activities.

Karen: So, all we have to do is to inform everyone about the party at the beach. I'm sure everyone will be very happy, right?

Honoka: Yeah! And we have to prepare everything we need to bring at the party too. Right?

Hikari: Yes!

Porun: I'm excited too!-popo

(Hikari covered Porun's mouth.)

Hikari: Not too loud Porun. Someone might see you.

Nagisa: By the way, where's Haruka-chan, Kirara-chan, and Towa-chan?

(The door at the café opened.)

Haruka: There she is! Huh? It's you guys!

Nagisa: Hey! Haruka-chan! Come join us!

(The party was set and all the Precures agreed to join the party at the beach. The next, next day...)

Mana: I'm so excited. This will be our first Precure beach party.

Rikka: Well, it's not like our first summer vacation at the beach with everyone, Mana. We've done that a long time ago.

Mana: Huh! Really? But this day will be a great day for us, right?

Megumi: You're right! Shiawase happiness!

Alice: Is everybody already here?

Rikka: Looks like it.

Miyuki: Wait! Haruka-chan and her friends aren't here yet.

Akane: They'll probably there by now. Y'know, Minami-san own the place.

Miyuki: Oh! Yeah! Minami-san is awesome.

Karen: Thank you for giving us a ride Alice-san. But, are you sure it's okay?

Alice: No problem. Don't worry about it. I have to call Minami-san about our departure. Sebastian...

Sebastian: Yes, my lady. I'll contact them soon.

Hime: Whoah! You're the butler, right?

Sebastian: I'll be your escort until the end. Everything is complete. Nothing to worry about.

Miyuki: Wow! You're like a real princess Alice-chan. You have your own butler. I wish had one too.

Akane: Ya wish too much, Miyuki. Karen-san, ya do have a butler, right? Why didn't ya bring him here?

Karen: Ah...yeah! I do. But it's better for him to stay and watch my house.

Nagisa: I'm sure they're waiting for us. Shall we go?

Yeah!

(An hour later, they have arrived at the Kaido Beach Resort. At the parking area.)

Nagisa: Wow! This place is amazing!

Nozomi: You're absolutely right!

Love: What a nice place to stay. Three days and two nights isn't bad at all.

Hime: Look! There they are.

Minami: Welcome to Kaido Beach Resort. I have certain that there are no other visitors here other than us. You're free to roam around anytime.

Fairies: Yay!

Kirara: Everything is set for our vacation. Don't worry about the food and stuff. We've already taken care of it.

Karen: Are you sure it's okay to close the resort for us? Is it a bit to much to do this?

Rin: Why do you keep on asking "are you sure" like that?

Karen: It's just way too much. Like we are taking advantage of their kindness.

Minami: Don't worry. Everything have been arranged. My father allowed us to stay here overnight so we could watch the fireworks this evening.

Hurray!

Minami: Please come this way. Let's put your luggage at the guest room.

(Several minutes later.)

Yayoi: Wow! What a huge room.

Urara: The tatami feels cool too.

Hibiki: It's nice to lie down here.

Erika: Ah... you're right. That was a long trip! I'd like to have a little nap.

(out on the balcony)

Tsubomi: The view is so beautiful.

Itsuki: Yeah! And the ocean breeze is great.

Potpourri: Let's go and have a shwim, Itsuki!

Tarte: Yawn...We've been in a long trip. Let's wait 'til everyone is fully rested.

Hummy: We can play at the beach sand later-nyapu

Potpourri: That's great deshu. Let's play now Itsuki!

Itsuki: Let's wait for everyone, okay!

(Inside the room.)

Iona: Minami-san, you said before that nobody is around here but us. So, who's running the entire resort?

Minami: You don't have to worry about it. We've told, everything is okay. If you're worried about the staff of the resort, they're not

Nao: So, that means the fairies are free to roam around the resort?

Candy: That's great-kuru

(Door opens)

Haruka: Hi guys! Good day!

Towa: Good day to you by all. We hope that you're having fun today.

Nagisa: Of course we are. We are going all out this entire weekend with loads of fun. And we are gonna eat lots of food. Let's fill our stomach until we ate bloated.

Mepple: Is eating the only thing you want to do-mepo?

Nagisa: Shut up! If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll force you to a have a nap. You'll never enjoy the beach with Mipple.

Mepple: Try doing that-mepo

Hibiki: So, what are we going to do today.

Haruka: Here's the schedule. Kirara made this.

(Honoka holding the paper.)

Honoka: We've arrived here around 10:00 AM. So our first activity for today would be...

Erika: Swim all we want this whole day?

Kirara: I'm sure everyone is looking forward for this day. Besides, I'm sure everyone is excited for the beach.

Erika: You're absolutely right! So come on! Let's go! Let's go!

Minami: I forgot to mention, from this point, we should make and cook our own food. All the ingredients we need has been prepared down there. Our dinner will be hosted by our staff here. I hope everyone is okay with that.

Karen: That's fine with us.

Nozomi: Yeah! It's much more better to do it for ourselves. That will be super fun.

Kurumi: Unless you gonna help, Nozomi.

Nozomi: Of course I am. Just tell me what to do, and I'll make it good.

...: Everyone is here too.

(Everyone looked at the door.)

Akane: Hey! Isn't you guys!

Candy: Gureru. Enen.

Hibiki: If they're here, that means...

Ayumi: Hi guys! It's been awhile.

Miyuki: Ayumi-chan! You're here too!

Haruka: We invited them. Minami-san pick her up this morning.

Ayumi: I'm quite nervous since we are the only passengers at Minami-san service.

Enen: We have to pretend as a doll. But since Gureru move to much, the driver almost caught us suspicious.

Gureru: Eh! I did not. He's not a good driver at all. The trip have been bumpy that I hit my head at the door more than thrice.

Minami: I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. We'll look for another driver at the last day of your vacation.

Ayumi: It's okay. I think we should join the others, right?

Enen and Gureru: Yes!

Erika: That settles then. Come on! Let's get started.

Minami: Yes! Minna-san, let's go!

(An hour later, everything has set up. Everyone is already at the beach.)

Akane: Yoshi! Let's go swimming...huh? What's that?

Candy: Something is flying-kuru.

Megumi: That's not something! Isn't that...

Mirai: Ha-chan!

Riko: Hey! Ha-chan don't flying all around. Someone might see you.

Kotoha: Eh? I thought nobody's around here but us. I want to check out the entire beach. (Descend)

Kirara: No one's around at this area for sure. But someone might see you from the house. There's housekeepers who takes routine checking the resort from time to time.

Kotoha: Aw...okay!

Minami: Don't worry Kotoha-chan. We'll show you around the resort an anytime.

Mirai: She's right! Let's go swimming!

Mana: Hold it guys!

(Everyone looking at Mana.)

Mana: Since we are at the beach, this is a great opportunity to test our strength. Let's hold a contest.

Miyuki: Contest?

Mana: Yes! Swimming contest. Let us know who who is the fastest swimmer. Is that okay, Minami-san?

Rikka: Mana...

Minami: It's okay! The swimming contest is included to our summer vacation. It's a good thing that I've set the rules already in case something like this will happen.

Megumi: That's really fast. So what's the rule?

Minami: It's simple. Whoever wants to join the contest will win...

~tada!~

Minami: ...¥1000 worth of gift certificate and...

~tada!~

Minami: 20% off the price when you visit Lucky Spoon.

Whoah!

Hibiki: Hey! Wait a minute? I don't know anything about that? Since when did your shop giving discounts like that, Kanade?

Kanade: Well actually, Minami-san called me two days ago. I ask papa if we can give discount as a price for our Party. Minami-san and Alice-chan is on account for all the expenses. Oh! And Karen-san took care for the other prizes too.

Really?!

Nozomi: Why you didn't tell us, Karen-san?

Karen: If I'll tell about it, you'll know what will be the prizes. So we keep it a secret

Alice: It's not a big deal. As long as everyone is happy.

Hime: You're awesome Alice-chan! It's really wonderful...no... you're wonderful Minami-san.

Minami: I'm glad you're happy. So, who wants to join?

(Minutes later, participants already at the starting line into the water. Sebastian is the announcer of the race.)

Nagisa: I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!

Saki: I'll have those prizes in no time.

Hibiki: I will not miss this chance to grab those prizes. I'm gonna eat all the cake at the Lucky Spoon tothe gusto I want.

Nao: But you can only have one discount coupon. You're joining too, Akane?

Akane: I won't miss this chance. The prizes kinda alluring, y'know.

Mana: It's not like a charm, right? Megumi-chan can you swim all that way?

Megumi: Of course! No problem at all!

Akane: Then why are ya wearing those?

Megumi: Just in case haha...

Mirai: I'm in too. Let's do our best guys!

Sebastian: The rules are... whoever reach the finish line first wins the game. Anyone caught violating the rules will be disqualified. Everyone get ready...

(Cheering from the shore.)

Sebastian: ...get set...Go!

Sebastian: And they're off! Hibiki-san is in the lead. Saki-san is catching up with her. Nao-san suddenly boost up her speed. Akane-san is tailing her. Megumi-san and Mana-san are catching up with the rest. Wait! Mirai-san is moving with incredible speed. She's now getting ahead. Nagisa-san got left behind.

Nagisa: This way too much for me... Hyaaaa!

Sebastian: Oh! What an amazing speed! Nagisa-san finally caught up with them. Mana-san and Megumi-san is now way behind.

Mana and Megumi: Not yet! Gyaaaaa...

Sebastian: It seems that none of them isn't going to give up. They are getting closer to the finish line. And there they are...Oh!

FINISH!

Sebastian: And we have our winner. Congratulations, Setsuna-san!

SETSUNA?!

Minami: Congratulations! Here's your prize.

Setsuna: Thank you very much!

Love: That's great Setsuna. You did it! Huh...

Nagisa: Hey! Wait a minute! Since when did she joined the contest?

Hibiki: We didn't saw her back there! You didn't even mentioned her name either

Mirai: Yeah, that's right!

Sebastian: I'm afraid I did. Due to the commotions, my voice has been overpowered by a loud noise coming from the sea and of the crowd.

LIAR!

Mana: Ahehehe... Setsuna-chan did joined the contest. She was there on my right side.

Megumi: I saw her too.

USO!

Akane: Can't be helped. T'was a nice game too. Just take it. We lost the game.

Nao: Come on and be polite guys. So, what's next?

Minami: Alright! The next contest is...sand castle making contest. This can only be performed by two members per team. You can create any designs you like. There will only one winner in this contest. For those who will not be chosen shall receive a consolation prize. The winners will receive...

~tada!~

Minami: ¥1000 worth of gift certificate each. Participants will receive a 5% off in any accessories at Natts House.

Nozomi: Wow! That's nice of you Nuts!

Nuts: You're ruining my business-natsu.

Rin: It's okay, Nuts. You don't have to worry about it. You'll get paid after this.

Nuts: hmph!

Minami: Now, to those who want to join, please come forward.

(Minutes later.)

Minami: You have one hour. Do your best and good luck. Time starts...now!

GO!

(Thirty minutes later..)

Erika: We got to win this one, Itsuki!

Itsuki: It's so cute! It looks like you Potpourri.

Potpourri: Hai desho!

Honoka: We're almost done Hikari-san.

Hikari: Yes! How about this shell?

Honoka: Put it to Lulun statue.

Porun: That's really good-popo

Lulun: That's us-lulu

Hikari: Yes! Do you like it?

Porun and Lulun: We like it!

Miyuki: This is really great Yayoi-chan! It looks like Candy.

Yayoi: Yep! We need to be careful with the ears. It will collapse if we put to much sand.

Candy: Let me help-kuru!

Nozomi: Is this okay?

Urara: Yes!

Syrup: Not much like Coco-ropu

Rikka: Uhm...Makopi, I think that's too much.

Makoto: Eh! Really?

Hime: How this? Does this look like the Blue Sky Kingdom?

Ribbon: Nothing much-desu wa

Minami: 10 minutes left. There's still time to give your art a final touch.

Kotoha: Cure Up! Ra pa pa!

Riko: No Ha-chan! Don't use magic!

Haruka: What a beautiful castle Towa-chan. You're amazing!

Perf: You are great Towa-sama.

Inori: Yay! We're done, Love!

Love: He he... We'll win for sure!

Tarte: I thought ya gonna make a sand art out of me!

Minami: ...and five, four, three, two, one...times up. Everyone, please leave the area and let the judge to decide who wins the contest.

Erika: Who is the judge anyway?

Minami: It's Yuri-san!

Ehhhh!

Yuri: (sweatdrop) Uh...uhuh. Uhm...excuse me!

Tsubomi: You can do it, Yuri-san.

(Twenty minutes later. That's quite long...)

Minami: So, Yuri-san what is your decision?

Yuri: Uh...all of them has its unique design. Each art resembles a great masterpiece. Every art is alive and full of meaning. It's hard to decide since everyone brings out their very best creating such beautiful models.

Minami: And who stands the best?

Yuri: Uhm...well...

...Well?...

Yuri: Uh...(tattling)

Minami: Eh!...(sweatdrop)

Erika: So who won?

Minami: A...well... it's... a... uhmm... hard to... describe it... but...

Yuri: ...

Hime: Come on! Tell us already!

Minami: ...uh...the winner-s...

Erika: Winners? You mean we have two winners?

Minami: Uhmm...the winners are... all of you guys!

WHAT!

Yuri: ...

Erika: How did that happen? What happened Yuri-san?

Yuri: ... that's the decision.

Hime: This isn't right! How could all us won? There should be only one team who will win the contest?

Yuuko: Hime, I believe Yuri-san basis is how the sand art created. since all of us gave our heart and feelings making those models, it seem difficult to judge any of it. It doesn't feel right to choose who stands the most, leaving the others behind. I'll feel the same way like Yuri-san does. Am I right, Yuri-san?

Yuri: Yes! Everyone has the urge to win the contest. And everyone did there best, that's why everyone is a winner.

Hime: Really?

Erika: Is that so?

Gureru: But it really feels bad that Ayumi didn't actually win the contest.

Ayumi: It okay! It happen sometimes. Right, Mai-san?

Mai: Yeah!

Minami: Well if that's the case, we have to split the prize to all twenty participants. Instead of gift certificate, we'll give it by cash, ¥100. Is that okay?

Okay!

Erika: (pouting) Gosh! I thought We'll win this one since Yuri-san is the judge. I bet she'll go in our side since we're her friends.

Itsuki: Yuri-san will never so that. That's cheating.

Erika: Ahehe...just kidding!

Minami: That's all for today. Let's continue the rest of the activity tomorrow. Everyone, please take this chance and have fun the rest of the day. Tomorrow we will have a beach volleyball contest. Choose your partner as possible. We'll have two sets of yhe game. After that, there will be a firework display. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to it.

Yes!

(Evening comes and the night falls. The girls returned to the guest room after dinner.)

Saki: Hey! Tomorrow is beach volleyball contest. Who wants to pair up with me?

Mirai: Me, Saki-san! Let's play together.

Saki: Alright! Let's do our best Mirai-chan!

Nagisa: Well then, how about it, Hibiki-chan? Wanna pair up with me?

Hibiki: Sure! I kinda need a little exercise. Let's do it!

Akane: I'm joining too. It's my specialty.

Nozomi: I want to jo-

Rin: Hold it Nozomi! I know you're not good in this. Let's do it together, Akane-chan!

Akane: Okay! With the two of together, no one can beat us!

Nozomi: No fair! You're so mean, Rin-chan!

Komachi: It's okay Nozomi. We can play beach volleyball after the contest.

Nozomi: Mou...

Mana: Megumi and I will join too.

Megumi: Well show our best moves.

Hime: Can you really do it Megumi?

Megumi: Just watch the game tomorrow.

(Door opens)

Minami: How are you guys? I hope you feel comfortable. I've decided to use a large room we won't need separated rooms. We'll all sleep together. I hope that I'm not being selfish.

Mana: It's okay, Minami-san. It's more fun if we all gonna sleep together, like one big family!

Miyuki: She's right! Since we are all together, we can do a lot of stuff .

Akane: Like what?

Miyuki: Eh! Uh... Like... what is that?

Eren: The sheet cover is...

Yayoi: ...it's floating?

Mofurun: Ha-chan, your amazing-mofu

Mirai and Riko: Ha-chan!

Riko: Ha-chan! I told you not to use magic here.

Kotoha: Hmph! (grinning) Cure up! Ra pa pa! Pillow fly!

(The pillow flew and...)

Akane: Amf!

Gureru: Hahaha... Nice one! Hehehe...

Ayumi: Gureru!

Aguri: It looks like trouble.

Rikka: Is it obvious!

Akane: (pissed) What do ya think you're doin'! (Thrown the pillow)

Rin got hit by accident. She got mad and throws the pillow back to Akane, but Nao was hit by accident. Nao then throws two pillows hitting Makoto and Mana. Both of them did the same, hitting Itsuki and Tsubomi.

Erika: PILLOW FIGHT!

They started throwing their pillows to each other. The room was filled with laughter. They kept playing all night until all of them got tired of it and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to it's creators and producers.**

* * *

(Early morning...too early in the morning)

Itsuki: One, two, one, two, one two...come on guys! Keep it up!

Erika: Nyaaaaa... we're on vacation. Why do we need to go jogging this early morning? And why Yuri-san isn't with here us? *huff!*

Itsuki: *huff!* This is the perfect place for work if we are having our vaction, it doesn't mean we'll just slack off and do nothing. *huff!* Just...one more round and we will return back for breakfast.

Coffret: You should not complain Erika. Exercise is good for you.

Erika: Lucky for you that you don't have to run like us Coffret! Try using your little feet for running around once.

Tsubomi: ha...ha...I... can't feel my legs anymore!

Shypre: Come on Tsubomi! You can do it desu wa!

Tsubomi: *huff!* I... can't take it...

Yuuko: Hey! Good morning!

Itsuki: *huff!* Yuuko-chan! Shaping up yourself too?

Yuuko: Yeah! *huff!* Mind if I join you? *huff!*

Itsuki: *huff!* Sure! We'll do one more round *huff!* Want to do some more?

Yuuko: Great! Let's do our best, Tsubomi-chan! Erika-chan! *huff!*

Tsubomi: *huff!* *huff!* Can we...stop now... please!

Itsuki: Hehe... *huff!* Hey look! It's Miki-san and Saki-san. *huff!*

(Several hours later...)

Sebastian: We will now hold the Tug-of-war contest. Here are our players and members according to the draw lots:

For the Red team: Nagisa, Saki, Akane, Mana, Setsuna, Megumi, Hime, Haruka, Ayumi, Miyuki.

For the Blue team: Nozomi, Rin, Love, Makoto, Erika, Itsuki, Hibiki, Eren, Nao, Mirai.

Everyone, please go to your position.

Erika: Okay! This time will win for sure!

Hibiki: You got it right! Let's show them our power.

Nao: Let's give them a straight up bout and give everything we've got!

YEAH!

Itsuki: I can feel a very high fighting aura now. I know this is a contest, but it feels like we are into a war. Do you think you're over exaggerated?

Erika: This is war!

Mirai: We cannot be beaten!

Erika and Mirai: **Let's finish them off with one shot! Got it!**

Itsuki: (sweatdropped) ah...aha!

Rin: Oh boy!

Sebastian: Please on to your position everyone.

(Meanwhile, not far from the others...)

Gureru: Enen, do you want an adventure?

Enen: Uhm...yes, but why?

Gureru: Let's go to the woods and see what's out there. We'll have an adventure on our own.

Enen: Great! But, we should tell Ayumi about it. She'll get worry if we wonder off ourselves.

Gureru: Nah! We won't take long. Besides, she's busy at the contest right now. We'll be back before they know it!

Enen: Well, o-okay.

Gureru: Come while it's still early! Time is short. (Tagged Enen)

Candy: Where you going-kuru?

Enen: Candy-san!

Gureru: Good timing! Candy, do you wanna come with us?

Candy: Come with you-kuru?

Gureru: Yup! Enen and I are gonna have an adventure. Let's search a new way to enjoy life. We'll have a great time.

Candy: Sure-kuru. I have to go and tell Miyuki first.

Gureru: Not necessary. Come on! It won't take long. Let's go!

Candy: Uhmm...Okay-kuru!

Enen: I really think we should ask permission first before going elsewhere.

(Going back to the contest...well, it's over already.)

Sebastian: ...and the winner is...Red team!

Nagisa: Alright! That feels good!

Miyuki: Yay! We did it, right Ayumi-chan?

Ayumi: Yup! You guys are great!

Akane: We're all great! We did show them!

Nao: I guessed we used to much force that our strength that didn't go too well.

Rin: You got it right! If only Nozomi didn't let go on the rope, we could've win!

Nozomi: Mou... My feet slipped to the sand so I lost my grip.

Rin: Not with your excuses!

Itsuki: It's okay! Atleast we did have fun, right?

Mirai: But still, it's feels bad that we lost the game. But it's fun playing with everyone.

Minami: Here's the prizes for the red team. Let's go to the next contest.

Sebastian: Yes! Let's move on to the beach volleyball contest. Players, please get ready.

Miyuki: What's wrong Ayumi-chan?

Ayumi: Gureru and Enen is not here.

Miyuki: Eh...

(In the woods, not far from the resort)

Enen: Look at these flowers. They're pretty!

Candy: You're right-kuru. And they smells good too-kuru.

Gureru: Hey guys, look over here!

Enen: What is it?

Candy: Kuru... it's a hole-kuru?

Gureru: A hole? For me, it looks like a cave to the new world. This is exciting! Let's go inside and check it out.

Enen: Gureru, I think we should not go. What if we get lost?

Gureru: Daijobou! You worry to much. We are adventurers! Don't you want be famous?

Enen: Well...I...

Gureru: Good! Let's go! The three of us will become famous!

Candy: Candy don't want to go there-kuru.

Gureru: Aw... come on! The fun starts once we're inside.

Enen: Okay! But it's really scary in there.

* * *

(Beach volleyball contest continues)

Miyuki: Did you find them?

Nao: No! Where on earth are they?

Yayoi: Do you think they wonder of by themselves?

Reika: I believe so.

Nao: Candy must be with them too!

Yayoi: This place is huge. Even if we are the only people in this resort, it is going to be difficult looking for them.

Ayumi: I hope I'm wrong, but I do have the feeling that Gureru must've persuade them to come with him.

Miyuki: How can you tell?

Ayumi: Well, he's energetic and wants to try new things.

Minami: What's the matter? You guys seemed troubled.

Miyuki: Minami-san, actually, Gureru, Enen and Candy are missing.

Minami: Really?

Nao: We've searched around this place, but we couldn't find them.

Minami: That's a problem. How about we search the entire resort? They couldn't just disappear like that.

Karen: Hey guys! What are you doing there?

Minami: Karen-san, we might have a problem...

* * *

Gureru: Wow! It's awesome in here! Who would thought that there is a huge cave in this place.

Candy: It's so dark in here-kuru

Enen: G-Gureru. Please let's get out of here now.

Gureru: Just a little further. There's must be something inside this cave. Let's investigate more.

Enen: Nnnn...

* * *

Erika: There they are!

Tsubomi: How is it Shypre?

Shypre: We can't find them desu.

Coffret: We checked every rooms and the entire building, they're not there.

Ribbon: We can't find them too-desu wa.

Megumi: This is bad! Let's search again.

Hime: We've been searching them for an hour! Do you think they are still here?

Iona: Of course they are. We are far from the city. There aren't any vehicles passing on this area. So, I do believe they're still here.

Miyuki: Where could they be?

Riko: We can't find them from above.

Mirai: Yeah! Too bad we have to cancel the game.

Minami: We're very sorry about that!

Karen: We need everyone's help. It's the fastest way to find missing people.

Minami: But I think...if they are not around here, maybe...

* * *

Gureru: Oh! A dead end. We've reached the deepest part of this cave. I guess this is the end of our journey. Okay let's go back now!

Candy: Candy found something-kuru.

Gureru: What is it?

Enen: It's a pond. Look!

Candy: They're glowing-kuru

Gureru: a glowing fish! Candy, you've discovered something amazing. You're great.

Candy: Thank you-kuru.

Gureru: I wish we could take home some of them and show it to everyone, but we don't have any container with us. Well, I guess we just tell them what we did and what we saw, right?

Enen and Candy: Right!

Gureru: Let's go...huh! Eh!

Enen: There is two way. Which way should we go?

Candy: I think we've passed this way-kuru.

Enen: I think we came to the right. What do you think Gureru?

Gureru: E... uhmm...I...I think we came to the left. Or maybe to the right, I think.

Enen: A-Are we lost?

Candy: Candy doesn't like this-kuru.

Gureru: D-Don't be silly! Come on! Let's take the right side.

* * *

Miyuki: Candy! Candy, where are you?

Ayumi: Gureru! Enen!

Akane: The woods is way to thick. it'll be too difficult to search them here.

Hibiki: We'll just keep on trying. They got to be here.

Kanade: By the way, when did they disappear?

Miyuki: We don't know exactly. We were too busy at the contest. We thought they're watching us.

Hummy: We found something-nya.

Hibiki: Huh? What is it Hummy?

(They followed Hummy.)

Miyuki: Yayoi-chan, what is it you found?

Yayoi: While Hummy and I searching around here, we found this hole behind these grasses.

Akane: It sure is a pretty big hole.

Hibiki: Yeah! But what's with that hole for anyway?

Miyuki: It must be a small cave.

Hummy: I can fit in there-nyapu

Kanade: Fit in there? Could it be? Hibiki, call Minami-san and tell them to come here.

Hibiki: Eh? Why me?

Kanade: Because you're the fastest among us. Now, hurry and go!

Hibiki: Geez! Why it has to be me?

* * *

Enen: Gureru We've been walking around here. I think we are really lost.

Gureru: No, we are not! Hey! Don't cry now!

Enen: *sob!* We are trap inside here. How can we get out here? *sob!*

Candy: *sob!* We won't see them again-kuru *sob!*

Gureru: D-Don't be silly. We will find our way out here soon.

Enen: *sob!* We shouldn't have come here in the first place. *sob!*

Gureru: E...uh..uhuh! Mmmm... Alright! I'm sorry, okay! It's my fault! I'll find our way out here. Now, you stop crying already!

(Stopped crying.)

Enen: *sob!* It's my fault for not stopping you. I shouldn't have disagree with you and ask you to go somewhere safe *sob!*

Candy: *sob!* Me too-kuru.

Gureru: I said I'm sorry. Okay! Let's all work together and find the exit. We can do this! Let's trust each other. After all, we are the Precure fairies. I'm sure they are looking for us know. Now, let's go and finish our adventure.

Enen and Candy: Okay!

* * *

Perf: Sniff...sniff...I smell a scent-pafu.

Aroma: It must be them-roma.

Minami: So, it is clear now, that's where they went. We have to follow their tracks. We'll be able to get them.

Haruka: But we can't get in there. It's way too small for us.

Shypre: We'll go and search for them desu .

Coffret: We will do it desu.

Tsubomi: Are you sure?

Shypre and Coffret: Hai desu.

Minami: Hmm...that is the only option we have. We just have to trust them.

Erika: Alright then. Just be sure to find them and get out of there quickly.

Tsubomi: Be careful you two.

Shypre and Coffret: Hai desu!

Mana: Wait! Sharuru go with them too. We need someone to contact us for the status.

Makoto: Davi, you too. Help them out.

Sharuru and Davi: Okay!

Shypre: See you desu!

(Four fairies went inside through the hole.)

Mana: Don't worry Miyuki-chan, Ayumi-chan. I'm sure they'll find them.

Ayumi and Miyuki: Yeah!

* * *

Candy: Can we take a break-kuru. Candy is very tired-kuru

Gureru: We can't stop now! Look at this rock. I put a mark on it as we entered this cave. That means, we are almost there to the exit. What?

Enen: The ground is shaking.

Candy: It's an earthquake-kuru

(A low intensity quake occurs. Rocks fell from above, blocked their way.)

Enen: Oh no! We can't go there now!

Gureru: Look! There's other way here. Let's take a detour.

* * *

Hibiki: That was fast! That earthquake is quite strong.

Yayoi: That earthquake made those rocks to rumble and blocked the exit.

Miyuki: What are we going to do now?

Tsubomi: I just hope they fine there.

Kanade: There might be a tendency that more rocks will drop down from the roof of the cave due to the earthquake. They have to find a save spot inside there to avoid danger.

Rikka: You're definitely right. How is it Rakeru? Can you reach Sharuru and the others?

Rakeru: I can't get in-keru.

Minami: I think the ground is blocking the signal, that's why we can't contact them.

Itsuki: Guys! We've discovered a another cave over there. Come with me!

* * *

Enen: This part of the cave seems different from before.

Candy: How can you tell-kuru?

Enen: There aren't water stream here before.

Gureru: Well that's strange. Hey! Do you here something guys?

Enen: Huh?

Candy: I hear nothing-kuru

Gureru: Shh! Listen...

Enen: I heard a voice. Many of them.

Candy: kuru? Those voice... Candy recognized them-kuru.

Gureru: Could it be?

GURERU! ENEN! CANDY!

WHERE ARE YOU DESU?

Candy: It's them! WHERE HERE-KURU!

Gureru: OVER HERE!

Enen: Look! It's Shypre-san and Coffret-san!

Candy: Sharuru!

Davi: Thank goodness we found you-dyabi

Sharuru: Everyone is worried about you-sharu

Gureru: Thank you guys! You came for us! We're sorry that we caused you a lot of trouble.

Davi: Apologize later. We have to find the exit fast-dyabi. Our only way has been blocked by those rocks-dyabi.

Enen: Look at this! It's a small water stream. It's going to that direction.

Davi: Hmm... Let's follow where the water flows-dyabi. It might lead us to the exit-dyabi. Sharuru, try contacting them again-dyabi

Sharuru: Alright-sharu

Gureru: You see Enen, Candy. There's nothing to worry about. We are great adventurers. No earthquake will stop us from conquering victory hehehe...

Davi: I can't believe that you're still calm with all of this-dyabi

* * *

Sebastian: This appears after the earthquake. If I am right, it must be connected to the small hole you saw back there, my lady.

Alice: It must be. Thank you Sebastian.

Minami: I don't think I've seen this before. Regardless, we might as well as investigate this one too.

Hibiki: Where are the others?

Itsuki: They're still there in the woods.

Megumi: Okay! Ribbon, call them all and take them all here.

Ribbon: Okay-desu wa.

Mana: If this is another way in, then let's go and check it out.

Rikka: It'll be too risky to go inside. The cave might gave in after that sudden earthquake we felt while ago.

Mana: But still, we have to find Sharuru and the others.

Minami: Rikka-san is right. We must be very cautious with the earth's movement, even how small the scale it is. We don't know if there will be an after shocks. So we better stay here and wait for them to come out.

Akane: It's easier to say than it's done y'know! But Mana-chan got the point. And...Rikka-chan is also right too! Hmm...this is difficult! Should we go or should we not?

Reika: We have to think this over first.

Rakeru: Keru? I'm picking up something-keru.

Rikka: Is it Sharuru and the others?

Rakeru: Hai-keru!

* * *

Sharuru: Rakeru, tell everyone we found them-sharu! Tell them we're okay-sharu!

Enen: Did they hear you?

Sharuru: I hope so-sharu. The signal is so weak, it makes the communication unsteady-keru.

Gureru: Have faith! I'm certain they heard you. Now, let's head this way!

Enen: Look! Something is moving there.

(They looked to where Enen is pointing.)

Candy: I did see anything-keru.

Sharuru: Neither do I-sharu

Davi: dyabi?

(A movement coming behind the rocks.)

Davi: Who's there?

Sharuru: What's wrong-sharu?

Davi: We have company-dyabi. It's hiding behind that rock-dyabi.

Shypre: Someone is here with us?

Davi: I'm sure of it-dyabi

Coffret: I'll check out!

* * *

Love: Hey! Did you find them?

Hibiki: Nope! But we found a cave.

Megumi: This cave appears after the earthquake.

Love: An earthquake?

Miki: Really? When did it occur?

Mana: Huh? You didn't felt the ground shake?

Love: Nope! Not a single tremor.

Minami: That's weird. Does it mean that that shaking on the ground occur within this area only? And to think that I'll have to cancel our activities close to the sea. There is chance of tsunami might happen.

Kanade: Yeah! That's really weird.

Mana: So, how about we go there and look for them? The wall of this cave looks sturdy.

Rikka: You really are persistent, aren't you Mana.

Yayoi: There they are!

(The other girls arrived)

Nagisa: How is it going?

Saki: Wait! Is that a cave over there?

Minami: I couldn't say that things turning well. As you can see, this cave appears after an earthquake occurs lately.

An earthquake?

Nozomi: But we didn't felt the ground move.

Love: That's what we told them a minute ago.

Komachi: What could be the reason and the source of that earthquake you felt lately?

Minami: That is another thing. We'll figure it out soon. For now, I just hope that our friends who's inside are doing fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Cure and all the characters. All rights reserved to it's creators and producers.**

* * *

Gureru, Enen and Candy were trapped inside the cave after a low intensity earthquake shook the ground, affecting the roof of the cave, shaking the rocks down and blocked their exit way. I didn't take long before they were found by Sharuru, Davi, Shypre and Coffret, who is also in the same situation as them. They have tried making a contact to the outside, but it seemed that the walls of the cave is blocking the signal. Even though, hoping that the message will be delivered to the them.

Davi caught something moving behind the big rock with her eyes. It calls the attention of the unknown creature and it quickly hides behind the rock. Coffret went to check it.

Before Coffret is able to get near the big rock, the creature disappeared by digging to the ground. Coffret peek through the small hole where the creature buried itself to hide. Out of warning, the creature throws a small rocks out of the hole and it almost hit Coffret's eye. He flinched and keep his distance to the hole. Gureru checked the hole. Another small rocks was thrown our of the hole, and got hit on his forehead.

The jumps out of the hole and it runs rapidly away from them. They didn't get the image of the creature due to a very low lightness inside the cave. The creature looks like its wearing a long tattered cloaked, and it seems to holding something like a shovel. The curious fairies followed the unknown creature.

After that long run, they spotted something bright ahead of them. They head to that direction and they were surprised from the sight. A small village inside cave amd the entire place was filled with bluish light.

"There's a small village inside this cave?" Gureru said.

"The house here is smaller than us!" Enen said.

Davi search where the lights coming from. Disturb by the quiet hamlet, they began walking around to look if there someone or anyone lives.

"Leave this place or receive a severe punishment."

A deep sound of the unknown voice resonates through the cave. Crept by the big voice, Davi answered back. The unknown voice did not respond, instead it keeps saying the same word over and over again. But they didn't do to what the unknown voice command them to. Sharuru inspect the surroundings, and she noticed something moving behind one of the house. She approached it and saw a creature holding a long pointed material that looks like a horn of an animal. It the same creature wearing a tattered cloaked and the shivel hung on its back. Sharuru interrupt the creature. It jolted and hide to another house, left the horn to the ground.

"So that big voice came from this thing. It wasn't that scary! Nope! Not scary at all hehehe!" Gureru boasts. They looked at him doubtingly.

"Is there anyone here-kuru!" Candy's voice echoed in the cave. Minutes later, an old looking humanoid, a one foot tall creature and the face is covered with white hair, appeared before them.

"We do not accept visitors here. I command you to leave this place at once." The creature said cautioned voice.

"We would like to, but we kind of lost here and we can't find the exit-dyabi."

"The earthquake blocked our only way out desu. That's why we are taking a detour desu." Shypre

"Liars! We know what you are up to. You are going to still our treasure, are you not?"

"So, there is a real treasure in here!" Gureru said.

"Gureru, you hog!" Coffret angrily told to Gureru.

"Sorry about our friend. We really are lost-dyabi. Can you atleast give us direction to where the exit-dyabi."

"Hmm... we will not let you get out of here that easily, especially you know our secret. You might tell it to your friends and attack us all together." The creature shrugged.

"We are not like that-kuru!" Candy

"By the way, who are you anyway-sharu? And where are the other people in this village-sharu?"

"I am a gnome. I'm the chief of this village. You don't have to know the rest of us. It's none of your business. Now, stay out of our lives and leave this place" the chief gnome give them a stern.

"Wait a minute! You said that you won't allow us to leave this place. Now, you're forcing us to get out? There's something wrong here-dyabi!"

Feeling of uncertain agitation, the chief gnome called an army of gnomes and they surrounded the fairies. They were surprised to the number of the gnomes. They are all wearing clothes that looks like a rug, with pointy ears, their heads are larger than their body, their skin color is either a moss to dark green and light to dark brown, and they are all carrying shovels and picks. They all have the same fierce looks on their face. The one who is wearing a tattered cloaked stand beside the chief gnome.

"That's them! I heard them talking about the treasure. They're probably going to steal it from is!" The little gnome pointed the fairies.

"Hey! We've never said anything about the treasure. We just want to have an adventure inside the cave. Besides we don't need those treasures. We already have ours." Gureru complained.

"And what is this you are telling us about?"

"Our friends! They're more precious than any treasure in the whole world." Gureru commented.

"Is that so? Didn't your ears flaps as you heard that we have treasure here?" The little gnome

"It's different!" Gureru shouted.

Davi tries to calm the arguments between them, when all of a sudden, the ground in the cave start shaking again. Some very tiny soil from the roof of the cave showers. The shaking stopped. The gnomes felt relief after that. The constant shaking is very unusual. The fairies are starting to think about the strange phenomenon. The earthquake is different from the usual. Davi asks the chief gnome about the shaking to the ground. He insists he didn't know anything about it. The little gnome seem a bit frightened about the shaking. Davi and Sharuru pushed the chief gnome and keep asking him the same question. He remained silent to the issue.

"It was the Gnome King." The little gnome blurt. He then shut his mouth and hide behind the chief gnome.

"What is he talking about? Who is this Gnome King?" Gureru asked.

"That's none of your business. Now, let's forget everything and leave this place immediately!" Chief gnome

"We want to know about the Gnome King desu." Shypre said.

"Is there a problem about this Gnome King-sharu?"

The chief gnome got irritated by the meddling fairies. A child gnome pulls the chief gnome's sleeves, giving a sad puppy eyes. Can't resist the looks of the little one, the chief gnome told them about the Gnome King and the cause of the shaking. He showed them to where the Gnome King's sleeps.

The Gnome King is bigger than the rest. He is four feet in height, with a weight of 200 pounds, it shows due to the shape of his body, his legs and arms are both in the same length, he has a huge round head bigger than his body, and he has long nose that almost covered his mouth. It's incredible how he can manage to lift himself with a body like that. But the Gnome King seem to be in bad shape. He is not so much active like he used to be. All he did was lying to the inclined ground, and he looks all sweaty.

"How did you know such details desu?" Coffret asked.

Came behind the view from the fairies and chief gnome, two small gnome shows themselves.

"Ah...Let me introduce them. These two are the Gnome King's personal assistants. The one who wears a red cone hat is Doms, and the green one is Dobs." The chief gnome said."

"Greetings earthlings!" They both said.

"About your question, you see, we take measurements of the Gnome King from time to time, to make sure he is healthy." Dobs replied.

"But today the king is not himself today. He seems a bit irritated and doesn't eat much. His perspiration is unstoppable." Doms noted.

The Gnome King started stomping his hands and feet to the ground. The entire cave shakes. Then he stopped, so with the shaking.

"So, that explains it. The frequent earthquake we've been experiencing is due to the Gnome King's tantrum." Gureru said.

"And we thought it was a natural calamity-dyabi. What seems to be the problem with the king-dyabi?"

"We did everything we could to ease the Gnome King's irritation. We even gave him his favorite honey, but he just throw it away. We even offer him various fruits can be found in the woods, but he seemed not interested with all of it. We just don't know what to do anymore. If he continued his rampage, soon our home will be destroyed." The chief gnome said.

"It's so hot in here-kuru!"

"Hot? That's it! Maybe the Gnome King is feeling uncomfortable in here. Have you tried making an air vent in this room?" Enen exclaimed.

"We did. But the air vent we created has been blocked by the soil." Dobs said.

"Maybe we can help desu. It's summer desu! The best way to beat summers heat is... watermelon desu!" Shypre exclaimed.

"You're right-sharu. Why won't we give him one-sharu. Have you tried giving one to him-sharu?"

"Well, we never thought about that!" The chief gnome said.

"Then let's do it. We just have to get it the kitchen back at the resort." Gureru says.

The fairies decided that they will be the one who will get the watermelon. Shypre and Coffret volunteered to do the job, while the rest remained to watch over the Gnome King. Dobs and Doms escorted them to another exist, where no one can see them. As soon as they are out, Shypre and Coffret hurriedly fly their way to the resort and headed to the kitchen. They need to be careful not to be seen by anyone. They have made it to the kitchen without being spotted. They start searching the entire room until Shypre found a crate full of watermelon. They pry open the crate and tried carrying the one at the top. The watermelon is way to big for them and way to heavy. Coffret found a rope and a net. They used it and tied the watermelon. They successfully removed the watermelon, but the weight is too much for them. Until...

"Shypre? Coffret?"

"Gyaaaa...Y-Yuri-san!"

Shypre and Coffret got surprised. They got panicked the moment they saw Yuri. They beg her not to say anything. They explained everything about the cave and the gnomes and the Gnome King. They need to bring the watermelon to the cave from the woods to help a friend. They told her that no one should see them, otherwise it will bring more problems to the gnome people. Without any further questions, Yuri decided to help them out. She suggests they should bring ice to cool the Gnome King's body. She took a waterproof bag to hold the ice and she handed it to Shypre and Coffret to carry it. Yuri carried the watermelon and assist them all the way out of the resort without being spotted, and in to the wood. They headed to the cave where Dobs and Doms is waiting.

Dobs and Doms patiently waiting for Shypre and Coffret. They keep checking their surroundings from left to right, to make sure no one sees them. Bushes start moving from the right side. Dobs and Doms feel a bit frightened but they checked who is behind the bush. Shypre and Coffret appeared and greeted them in surprise, but Dobs and Doms got startled instead. They both apologized for that, and happily told they have brought a friend along with them. Yuri appears beside Shypre and Coffret. Dobs and Dobs scurried back to the cave the moment they saw Yuri.

"Guys, it okay desu. Yuri-san is a nice person desu. She's our friend desu." Shypre said.

"Come on! She won't hurt you desu. She just gave us a hand desu." Coffret tries to convince the gnomes.

Dobs and Doms peek through the hole, and they look at Yuri, who is smiling at them. After they have got convinced, they went out of the cave and faced Yuri. Dobs and Doms could not from what they have heard from the fairies. They have a human friend? Is that even possible? That is what in their thoughts. Gnomes known human as a destructive species. They ruined forest, polluting the forest, destroying the home of the animals, and a very greedy creatures. Shypre and Coffret told them not all humans are like that. There are still some of them who cares about the nature. And they site Yuri as an example.

Yuri kneel down and gave the watermelon to Dobs and Doms. She smiled at them. They feel at ease. Shypre urge them to hurry and they have to give the watermelon to Gnome King. Yuri agrees and ask them to leave immediately. Coffret told to Yuri there is nothing to worry about and wait until everything is over. The fairies and the gnomes bid farewell to Yuri and they jolt inside the cave.

Minutes later, they reached the room where the Gnome King lies. Gureru and the others are glad they have finally arrived. They showed the watermelon and a bag of ice. The other fairies wondered why they have ice with them. Coffret told them it was Yuri's idea.

"YURI?"

They are shocked from what they heard. Shypre explain to them what happened back there while they are looking for watermelon. They felt relieved. It is a good thing that Yuri is the only one who saw them. The chief gnome asked them who is this Yuri they are talking about. Davi exclaimed she will explain later. She immediately told everyone to put the half of the ice on top of the Gnome King's head and half of it must be put to a container where he can drink from it. They sliced the watermelon and placed in front if the Gnome King. By the sweet smell of the watermelon and a draft coming from the ice, he wakes up. He sits and reach for the fruit. He placed it on his mouth and bite it. He slowly chewing the watermelon, and he feels refreshed. He took the container with ice and gulp it down. The Gnome King finally smiles and began talking.

The King is happy. The King like this fruit. The King like this cold stuff. The King wants to know who gave this to him.

"My King, these fairies from the Earth surface helped you from your pain. Someone they called Yuri who helped them out." The chief gnome says.

The King is not in pain. The King feel hot. The King ia looking for something new. The King would like to thank you from your kindness and to the person who give a hand. I, the Gnome King will grant you a reward.

"Wait sir! We don't know the person..."

The Gnome King knows their friend. The King knows it's a human. The King appreciated the fairies and that human who helped the Gnome King. The King must asks the fairies to give this reward to that human. The King will be very pleased if you give this gift to the human.

"Yes desu."

The Gnome King met humans a very long time ago. The King tells you not all humans are evil. The King tells you to choose who you will trust. The King will tell you to not to judge anyone without knowing them first. The King will be glad if all of us will work together to save the world. The King will asks the fairies to keep their existence at level. The king asks them to limit their knowledge about gnome people. The King approved the fairies that they can tell their friends about us, so they won't get worried about you. The King humbly thank you for everything.

The fairies are delighted to the word from the Gnome King. They thank them for letting them stay and allowed to help the gnomes. The chief gnome apologize ftom everything he said before. After that, the gnome people thank them for saving their king. The Gnome King, the chief gnome and the rest of the gnomes waves to the fairies as they leave. Dobs and Doms guides them to the exit, to where their human friends are.

"Well this is as far as we can go. Just walk straight ahead and you'll see the exit." Dobs says.

"You're not coming with us?" Enen asks.

"Even the Gnome King told us that not all humans are evil, we can't afford to be seen by any of them. Who knows what will happen, right? We just want to keep our distance, y'know!" Doms shrugged.

"Then, this is our last goodbye-sharu."

"Candy want to see you again someday-kuru."

"If that day comes!" Dobs and Doms says with winced.

"Of course it will! I'm sure of it!" Says Gureru and made a fist.

The fairies proceed to the exit way, leaving Dobs and Doms behind. They spotted a light not far from them. They dashed forward and they now see the exit. As they came closer to an opening, they saw several people standing outside. Gureru start shouting until the girls and the rest of the fairies heard his voice. And finally, they made it to the outside. Everyone jump for joy seeing their friends in good condition. But then of course, they demand an explanation why Gureru, Enen and Candy has to go inside the cave without telling them. Minami calls it a day and ask everyone to return at the beach to continue their party. Gureru, Enen and Candy will tell the details there. They all left the woods and headed to the beach. After all the Precures and the fairies left the place, the cave collapsed, so no one can enter the world of the gnomes anymore.

It was late afternoon and they still have more time for the activities like the beach volleyball. but they are more interested to hear Gureru, Enen and Candy's story. Before they could tell their story, Gureru ask for an apologize how selfish he was. He apologized to Ayumi and Miyuki for dragging Enen and Candy along with him. And so, they proceed to their story. As promised to the Gnome King, they limit their stories about the gnome people and about their secrets. But there is still one problem...

"Candy saw a village inside the cave-kuru. There are many small people down there-kuru. They called themselves as gnomes-kuru. We even met their King and he gave...amf!"

Gureru hurriedly covered Candy's mouth.

"Hahaha...and the King gave their thanks to us since it's been a long time since the last time they had visitors. Right!"

Enen, Shypre, Coffret, Sharuru and Davi quickly replied with a "Yes!" and a nod. With a suspicious look at Erika's eyes, she forced Coffret to speak up. Frightened by Erika's scary face, Davi transformed into a human and slowly elaborate the activities that happened inside the cave. She also mentioned that the cause of a frequent earthquake due to the gnomes stomping underground and not due to natural calamity. The King thank them for helping them out solving a certain gnome problem afterwards. That's how she said. Their friends are kind of confused to the story but they buy it. After that, Davi revert back to a fairy and plead Candy that everything they heard and saw inside the cave must remain secret between them.

The sun sets and the ocean breeze begin to cool down. They lit up the bonfire and started their evening activities. Shypre and Coffret went to Yuri to give her the gift from the Gnome King. It was an emblem made out of pure gold, and only Yuri has it. Shypre and Coffret shows their gift from the Gnome King to them. It was a flower shape like brooch made of gold and nickel. Gureru, Enen, Candy, Sharuru and Davi also have each. Yuri accepted it and she put it on her pocket, so no one can see it.

The clock ticks at 10:00 in the evening, the most awaited part of the day, rather night time, fireworks blows up in the sky. The lights from the fireworks glows so beautifully, even the fairies got mesmerized. The fireworks came short and it last for only three minutes, but Minami asks everyone to remain for another surprise. Sebastian pulled out a box full of firecrackers. Everyone got overjoyed with the surprise. They hurriedly light up the firecrackers and watched it glows. The firecrackers burned brightly at the seashore. They had all the fun until all the firecrackers runs out. It was tiring, but it matter. They have enjoyed their last night at the resort. After the party, all the girls and the fairies returned back to their room and fixed themselves and fall asleep.

The next morning, they pack up prepare themselves to go home. Minami checked everything to see if everything is in condition. Sebastian parked the service vehicle in front of the resort's entrance. They all get in and everything is set for the trip. Ayumi, Gureru and Enen joined them too. Haruka and her friends will getting in to another service since Minami has their own pick up vehicle. Hours later, the service vehicle went ahead and they all bit farewell to each other.

The service vehicle cruised for two hours before they reach Yotsuba's residence. Sebastian dropped everyone at Alice place, they embraces and said their goodbyes, and all of them left the place. Everyone got home and rested. Who knows what activities awaits them.


	4. Extra Chapter

Tarte: Aka~ classes will soon to begin. Peach-chan and the others are going back to school again. We haven't spent the summer vacation much together.

Coffret: You're right desu! Well, we are always with them every day desu.

Shypre: That's right desu. There's no problem with it desu.

Tarte: I know that! What I meant is if the Precure will be busy during school time, us fairies may have a little time to have fun together.

Syrup; I don't see any problem with that-ropu. We can always see each other anytime-ropu.

Tarte: No! No! No! I mean is we haven't had our summer vacation with just us fairies. I was thinking about another summer vacation with all the fairies, that's it!

Syrup: Say it more clearly. You're confusing us-ropu.

Sharuru: That's a great idea-sharu. I think Mana and the others won't mind if we all go on a vacation with all of us fairies-sharu.

Ribbon: I think it so-masu wa. We'll have all the fun-desu wa.

Coco: Then, let's tell all the Precures that we are going to have our own vacation before the class's stars-coco. Does anyone know where we should go-coco?

Tarte: TO HAWAIIII!

Syrup: There are many humans living that place-ropu. They might get stun after seeing us-ropu.

Tarte: Gyahahaha...just makin' suggestion y'know!

Ribbon: I think it okay-desu wa. We have a friend there and I think they'll be able to help us-desu wa.

Tarte: All right! That settles it! Let's all go~

Sharuru: Wait! We haven't told everyone about it-sharu.

Rakeru: We still need our partners' consent-keru.

Tarte: Aka~ almost forgot hehehe...

Coco: coco. Let's call Mepple, Flappy and the others about our summer vacation. There are things we have to consider first about bringing things and stuff if we are going to another country-coco. We need someone to look after the younger fairies and...

WE ARE READY!

Coco: coco! I'm not finished talking yet-coco!

* * *

And so, the fairies called the others that day and spread out the news. The Precures allowed them without uncertainty, with few conditions and restrictions. Besides all, there are much older fairies that can look up to the younger ones. There are some of the Precures who want to join, but they do understand that fairies wanted to do this by themselves without their human partners. Other fairies wanted their human partners to be with them. With a little encouragement, they've finally able to persuade and motivate them to join the for-fairies-only vacation trip.

The next day, Pop gathered all the fairies and they clustered together in front of... "Why the bookshelf-ropu?" The other fairies wondered as well. "This is the easiest way to reach the destination we wanted to go-de gozaru. That's the idea-de gozaru. Now, just think about Hawaii and nothing else-de gozaru." Pop pushed the books at the shelf first to the right at the third row, second, he pushed to the right at the first row, then the third, and he split apart the book at the second row. A light glows and all the fairies got pulled in to the light emanating the bookshelf.

Seconds later, they have reached the destination. Hawaii. Tropical foliage and beaches with gold, red, black and even green sands glisten in the sunrise…

"I think I already heard those phrases before-desu wa."

Right! Hawaii offers non-stop service without spending a fortune on your vacation. The perfect place for great summer vacation. All the fairies were all amazed by the beauty of the glittering sea. "This place is really beautiful-mipo." The ocean breeze feels great and the warm weather is perfect for sun bathing. "I can't wait-popo!" "Let's go and all play-lulu!" Yup! They are sure is way too excited for the beach.

"Minna! How are you guys-lolo?" Aloalo, the fairy of the Hawaiian Precure greeted them with excitement of seeing the rest of the fairies. She escorted them to the area where no human passes. It could be an island escapade of their very own, but hope they won't overdo themselves. They set their beach parasol, laid the beach towels to the sand, placed the basket full of foods, and go crazy all the way.

While the older fairies were busy with the preparation for their party, the younger fairies start wondering around the island by themselves. Because of the thrill of excitement, Chiffon used her powers and teleported the fairies to the other island.

Thirty minutes later, Tarte noticed Chiffon wasn't around. He keeps calling her name, but no response. He started to get worried. Tarte asks everyone if they saw Chiffon. And by that moment, they've noticed the other younger fairies are no longer in sight. Coco's suspicion that Chiffon and the others left the area a while ago together with Moop, Foop, Lulun, and Potpourri.

"Hummy and the Fairy tones are not here too desu."Shypre added.

"We have to look for them-mepo. They can't be that far-mepo."

"But Chiffon is with them. Who knows where did she take 'em." Tarte exclaimed.

"I can't believe this is happening-ropu."

"Let's go looking for them-roma.

"Yes! That's the only option we have-coco. Let's bet moving before it gets dark-coco. If the Precures found out that they are missing, they'll get angry-coco."

"The rest should stay here and guard our belonging while you're out there searching for them-natsu."

"Alright-coco! Let's go-coco!"

Nuts, Candy, Porun, Mipple, Choppy, Perf and Mofurun stayed at the beach. Mepple and the rest left to find the younger fairies.

Meanwhile, Chiffon and the other fairies are in a place, rather an island where there's a waterfall that is magically falls from the high edge and never knew where the source of it coming from is. The water stream glitters in the sun rays. Fishes jumps off the water like they want to fly in the sky. It has a wide field where the plants grow healthy and green. The sweet smell coming from the flowers is so alluring that the butterflies gathered all the around. They are few animals can be seen living the area. The fairies start running, playing and chasing around like they don't know the worries they gave to the older fairies. They are enjoying the view of the beautiful paradise. It's not like it's something they have never seen before. But that place is truly amazing. The fruit there were all sweet and tasty, the water is so cold, and the wind breezes somewhat brings nostalgic.

"What's the matter-dodo?"

"I wish Hibiki, Kanade, Eren and Ako is here-nyapu"

"Let's call them deshuka."

"Great idea-pupu"

"But how can we do that-mupu?"

Lulun noticed something is happening with Chiffon. She seems look tired. Chiffon sat at the ground feeling exhausted. Hummy touch her and she was burning hot. Chiffon is sick. Her friends now worried with her condition and they don't know what to do. Dory, Rery, and Miry is holding a big leaf filled with water and they let Chiffon drink it. She refused it and swayed her arms, hitting the leaf. The troubled fairies were helpless. The animals heard the commotion and came out from the woods. A brown looking bear approached them and carried Chiffon into a cave behind the waterfall. The fairies followed.

Coco and the others returned to the beach with a great lose in their heart. They couldn't find the younger fairies within the island. Aloalo suggest calling the Precures to help them. Coco thought of the same thing but later disagree with the idea. The Precures trusted them that they will look after the younger fairies at any cost, but there they have failed to do the task. Its mid-afternoon and they must hurry and try to search for them again.

Back in the unknown island, where the younger fairies are, they are trying to contact their friends. Chiffon is the only one who they can count on. Everyone is getting worried even more. The bear is holding some kind of a green stuff and hand it over to Hummy. Dodory told Hummy to crush the green stuff. She put it in between the rocks like a sandwich that she found at the ground, and start crushing. Lulun hold a coconut husk and give to Hummy, and placed the finely grind green stuff there. Clueless what to do next, the bear took the coconut husk and poured water in it to complete the concoction. The bear let Chiffon drink it. It taste a bit bitter but she finished it off. Chiffon somehow feels better after that, but she's still a bit hot.

A tremor felt from the ground. The bear and the fairies head outside the cave to see what's going on. An angry ogre holding its club with spikes appears out of the blue and it brings havoc to the beautiful island. It's smashing everything on its path. The frightened animals run to safety and hides to the woods. The bear alarmed by the danger that the others animals and the island itself face, it tries to stop the ogre by countering its attack. The ogre is much bigger than the bear; it easily defeated the bear by thrashing it to the ground. The fairies couldn't do anything but to watch the helpless bear being beaten by that huge ogre. The animals howl as they saw their friend got hurt. The ogre is about to exactly strike the bear…

"Leave that bear alone!"

The ogre overturned after it got hit by a hard impact. There stood Pop in a form of a shield protecting everyone from danger. Syrup, with Coco, Mepple, Flappy, Tarte, Sharuru amd Davi on board came as well. The younger ones overjoyed seeing them. While Pop, Flappy and Coco busy distracting the ogre, they found out that Chiffon isn't feeling well. Tarte got troubled the most. Davi checked out Chiffon's condition. She is still a bit hot. Tarte thought that if they only have the Linkrun, the Cure Vitan could help Chiffon health back to normal. Davi stayed to nurse Chiffon, the other went to help Pop and Coco to stop the raging ogre.

Flappy, Pop and Coco alone have no chance against the vicious monster. Even the bear is worn out fighting the ogre. Syrup is distracting the ogre away from their injured friend. He flew up above the monster. The ogre tries to hit him by swatting his club with spikes at above. Mepple, Hummy and Sharuru pulled Coco, Flappy and Pop away from the ogre. Syrup made a wrong turn and the ogre hits him. The bear tries to stand up again and it wants to fight once more. It was very weak and the feet are a bit shaky. The ogre is about to give the bear another beating, a hard punch greets the ogre's face.

"Just what did you do with Coco-sama you ugly beast?"

"MILKY ROSE!"

"Minna! It's good to see you all right-natsu."

"We are not all right-ropu. And what's Milk doing here-ropu? And how did you find us-ropu?"

"It doesn't matter now! You should thank Nuts-sama. You should call someone for help. I'll take care of this guy!"

"I'm sorry guys! I called Milk here to help us-natsu. Don't worry, we haven't told anything about this to the Precures yet-natsu."

"What's important now is to defeat that monster-mepo."

"Leave this to me. I can handle this."

The bear has moved to safety, as well as Flappy, Coco and Pop. Milky Rose is now fighting the ogre. The ogre glares at her intendedly. It sways the club sideways, creating a strong wind. It drives the small animals and the fairies away. Milky Rose approached the ogre and gave it a big blow. The ogre got hit with recoil. It got pissed and its face got all red-color. He pounds the club to the ground creating a quake. Milky Rose jumps off the ground and position herself to another place. She charge and punched the ogre again.

"Let's finish this!"

Milky Rose destroyed the ogre's club. The angered monster frenzied in battle and held to be invulnerable. It releases a heavy punch to Milky Rose. She countered it with a punch. The impact created violent force, causing everything to fly off the ground. A cloud of dust covered the area to where Milky Rose and the ogre clashed. Beyond unexplainable, the ogre reclined to the ground, while Milky Rose remained standing and taking breath. "And that should do it!" She noted and made a fist. Everyone cheered her. The fairies approached Milky Rose and cheered her victory.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurts!" The monster complained, rubbing its head.

They got surprised after hearing the ogre talks. A foreign speck fell from the ogre's nape as it scratched that area. Coco picked it up and inspects the tiny thing. It was a seed. It has a distinguished oval shape; it was quite dry and lumps all over its shell.

"This must be the reason why the ogre is in unusual state-mepo."

"You right-sharu."

"I'm sure he's alright now-coco"

Pop helped the ogre to stand on the ground. The animals living in the unknown island approach them. The ogre apologized for his behavior and to what he has done. Everyone forgive him and they understand what he has been through. Tarte and Davi went out of the cave carrying Chiffon. She is finally fully recovered and she is sleeping peacefully. Davi did her best to help Chiffon recovered.

The ogre explains everything what happened to him. The entire animal knows the ogre, and he's the only one creature on the island who can talk. The ogre is really kind and gentle. He wouldn't hurt a single flower. He ought to be the guardian of the island and he will not let anyone invade the peaceful paradise. One night, he's taking a little walk at the seashore. While starring at the moon, a tiny sparkling thing that looks like a star shine with a gleam caught his attention. It noticed that the tiny thing is falling fast to the ground. And in seconds, the ogre lost its conscious after it got hit by this said star and can't remember everything afterwards.

"So that's what happened-mepo."

"I believe this thing is a dark seed-natsu."

"That's what I thought-coco. A dark…perhars, it's an evil seed-coco."

"But how this thing got here-ropu?"

"That's what we are going to find out-de gozaru."

"But everything is over now-mepo. We should go back to the others or they'll get worried if we don't-mepo."

"What are we going to do with the seed-nyapu?"

"I'll take this-de gozaru. You guys can go ahead. I'll bring this thing to an old friend and have examined it-de gozaru. Please, tell Candy that I'm going home, so she won't get worry about me-de gozaru."

"Alright-coco! Leave it to us-coco. Let's go back now-coco.

The fairies is about to leave the island. They bid farewell to the animals and to the ogre. Before leaving, the bear and the rest of the animals gave them a gem stone that only exist in the island as a thank you gift for saving them. That stone doesn't exist elsewhere except to the unknown island. Syrup carried everyone and lifted off.

Back in the resort island, the other fairies are waiting for them patiently. Porun is staring up in the sky hoping that they'll show up. His hopes didn't fail. He spotted Syrup, flying in the sky. He called the rest fairies and they're happy to see them along with the young fairies. Milk joined their party.

Coco and the others told them everything and this unknown peaceful island they found. They've showed the gift they have received from the animals. Since that island is unknown to anyone, they've promised not to bring it up and never tell about to anyone.

"What about the Precure-mupu!"

"Can't we tell them about it-pupu?"

"We can-natsu. Our secret is safe with them-natsu."

After that event, the fairies enjoyed themselves all day with their party until night. The next day, they have returned home full of energy. Some of them couldn't wait even for a second to tell them their stories about what happened to the party and to the runaway young fairies.

~~END~~

* * *

Sorry! I wasn't able to update and finished my story due to other business. I have jobs to finish first. Anyway, thanks for reading my story. I'm always open for comments.

Until next fanfict!


End file.
